The present invention relates in general to circuits for energizing gaseous discharge lamps, such as fluorescent lamps or high intensity discharge lamps. More particularly, it relates to a ballast using solid state switches and adapted to energize the lamps with high frequency current. Ballast circuits of this type are normally designed to receive energy from a conventional 50 or 60 cycle power source as is commonly available, and by means of frequency inversion, generate a higher frequency signal in the range of 25 to 100 khz to energize the lamps.